


Ashes and Illusions

by fallingsnow6136, sunshinehime



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Crossover Friendships, M/M, Parallel Universes, Post-Canon, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingsnow6136/pseuds/fallingsnow6136, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: 10 years after the events of Digimon Tamers, when a new portal in Guilmon's cave is found by Takato, it throws the Digimon Tamers into a whole other universe where they meet Haru Shinkai and his team of Applidrivers. This marks the start of new friendships and possibly something deeper lurking in the horizon.





	Ashes and Illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am writing a collaboration with my precious friend Sunshinehime and we're doing an interseason crossover of our two favourite seasons: Digimon Tamers and Appmon! It's fun and we're having a blast writing it so we hope all our friends enjoy reading it as much as we've enjoyed writing it.

  1. **A Fated Encounter**

It had been ten years since the Digimon Tamers had seen their digimon so when Takato had discovered the portal in Guilmon's cave, he had called his friends, heart racing and palms sweaty.

He paces the area around the cave as his heart continues to thud in excitement at the thought of seeing bread-snarfing best friend again, wondering how much things had changed in all this time. They had made many attempts to try and reach their digimon but the most that they had been able to do was speak to them.

He hears footsteps approaching him and looks up, eyes lighting up as he saw the first of his friends approach him. "Hey Henry! You're the first one here. I really think this is the right portal this time." He knew the last two portals had not been actual entrances to the digital world but as is commonly said "third time’s the charm." He hopes this time it really is.

Henry chuckles in response. Leave it to Takato to find the positive in such a grim scenario. Although he knows how hard won that optimism was; during those events Takato was an emotional wreck and took days for him to even approach looking presentable again. Henry shakes his head and returns to the present. "No offense but what makes you so sure about this portal?" Looking at it, it has the same vague, shimmering quality that the previous portals had. But the color does seem...brighter? Somehow?

Takato simply beams at Henry, not a trace of doubt clouding upon on his face. "Well it's just a feeling that I have, but it's strong one. Something I never felt before about the other two portals."

His voice gets a little quieter and his gaze falls to the ground. "Honestly, when I really think about it. I realized that maybe it was wishful thinking on my part back then. That I should have realized sooner that nothing would come out of it."

That "nothing" was the fact that those portals could only sustain a few conversations with their partner before shuttering out, leaving behind a disturbing silence. A void followed by the heartbreaking finality of being unable to hear from them again.

Soon following after Henry, the others begin to arrive, with Kazu and Kenta arriving last.

"Can't you two ever get here on time?" Rika sounds exasperated, her gaze sharp on the two young adults. "You're in your 20's, when are you going to grow up?"

Kazu rolls his eyes. "Chill, Rika. Take life easy every now and then, we're 20, not 40. Besides, the portals have been failures the last few times, what makes this time so special?"

"This time is different," Takato insists, expression set with determination. "I'm sure of it."

"Kazu just doesn't want to get his hopes up that's all," Kenta tries to explain. "I mean, we've had our hopes up to see the digimon for awhile now right?"

Kazu opens his mouth to retort but Jeri intervenes before he can speak. "Well then, let's just have faith in Takato this time too."

He turns to Jeri and grins, waving hand his hand dismissively. "Don't worry. I'm not saying Takato's wrong but we still probably shouldn't get our hopes up too much, yeah?"

"But it doesn't hurt to investigate it either." Henry bends over to take a closer look at the glowing portal.

"Yeah exactly! What if this time Takato was right and we could see our partners again but then because you're such a downer and we listen to you we miss our chance?" Susie finishes her rant, hands on her hips and giving Kazu the meanest glare she can muster. Kazu knows better than to argue, putting his hands up in surrender.

Henry, Takato, and Rika chuckle at this display, Rika clearly enjoying the show more given the smug smirk on her face, with Henry wondering where his sister got so much of her spunk from. Kenta slaps Kazu on the shoulder as he outright laughs.

After everyone calms down, Kazu walks around the still pouting Susie and leans over Henry and Takato. "You know, now that you mention it, it does look a little different from the other portals. Kinda...bluer? I think?" And without thinking he reaches over the other two and touches the portal, fully expecting his hand to phase through.

But instead it disappears and gets stuck.

"Um? Guys? My hand isn't coming out."

"Yeah right Kazu, stop goofing off," and Rika rolls her eyes as she tugs on his arm. But his hand refuses to budge. "What the--" Her sentence cuts off as Kazu's hand is pulled deeper, past his wrist then approaching his elbow. Kazu screams are nearly drowned out by others, with Rika keeping her hold on while trying to pull him out. Takato and Henry grab on to his torso and start pulling, followed by Jeri and Susie who latch on to Takato and Henry.

But whatever force that's pulling in Kazu is far too strong and the group is completely sucked in, not leaving behind a single trace of them or the portal.

Kazu blinks and looks around but doesn't see digital data drifting around them. "Guys, I might be dumb but this doesn't look like the digital world."

"You want a medal for that, sherlock?" Rika says sarcastically.

"Yeah sure!" Kazu said grinning, knowing full well that she was being sarcastic.

"But what's going on?" Henry asks, looking a little perplexed. "It feels like we're in the real world but things look different."

Kazu looks around before his eyes fall on a young man but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was a little creature floating on a CHIP, a creature that looked remarkably like a digimon. "Hey, look that dude has a digimon! Hey dude!"

"Kazu wait!" Kenta cries while Takato tries to pull him back but it's too late and Kazu has already run off.

The green-haired boy with the goggles around his neck, looks rather puzzled and taken aback. "I'm sorry?"

"That thing floating on a CHIP," Kazu said loudly, pointing to said object next to him. "That's a digimon right? Is this the digital world?"

The young man takes a step back, looking around as a crowd had begun to gather around them, whispers reaching their ears about what was going on. Clearly not one for attention, the young man’s face flushes red, trying to say something but unable to.

Before Kazu can scare off the blushing young man any further, Rika grabs him by the arm and drags him backwards. "Shut up idiot," she hisses, "you'll give us away."

Meanwhile Takato and Kenta are forced into damage control, the blush on the former's face matching with the young man's as they both bow deeply. "I am so sorry about that. Please excuse us."

"Yeah our friend's an idiot, please don't mind him." Kenta normally admires Kazu's take charge attitude but in situations like these, they're a source of embarrassment at the very least.

The young man finally looks up at the two and waves his hands in front of himself. "P-please it's fine, really. He's not an idiot, probably just surprised that--" He cuts off suddenly, eyes widening.

"How did he see me Haru?" Gatchmon, never one to hold back, nearly shouts out what Haru was thinking. This in turn draws the attention of Takato, Henry, and the rest of the group who is now hanging back a few feet away. Kazu is still flailing in Rika's iron grip and pointing at Gatchmon, which attracts even more attention from passersby.

Kenta doesn't even notice everyone staring at him and the group, as his eyes are still transfixed on Gatchmon floating in CHIP form. Takato jolts from his own staring as he's finally made aware of all the people around him. "Um, m-maybe we should go somewhere else?"

Haru is now bowing in apology. "Right, yes, that makes sense. Please, uh, follow me."

"Haru! There are more people who can see us!" Gatchmon says excitedly. "I didn't know there were more Applidrivers or Chosen in the world."

Haru just gives his Buddy a chiding look as he leads the group into a nearby bookshop.

"Haru-kun," Ai places a book on the shelf and turns to her friend. "Is everything alright?"

"Well," Haru is not really sure how to explain this but gives her a small smile. He no longer has a crush on her but she'll always have a soft spot in his heart. "This may sound a little strange but we're going to need to use the basement as our hideout again." He lowers his voice. "These people can see Gatchmon and I'd rather not draw more attention to us than we already attracted." His face flushes as he sees people outside still staring at their group.

"Of course," Ai says, smiling softly. Being the owner of the bookshop now, it was much easier for her to do something like this.

Haru turns to the boy who had apologised on behalf of his friend and manages a small smile. "My friends and I used this place when we wanted to talk about private or important things."

"That's probably a good idea," Takato admits a little nervously. "I'm sorry for all the unwanted attention."

Rika yanks at Kazu's ear. "He really has no filter sometimes."

"Oi," Kazu says in protest. "I was just excited cause I thought one of Takato's crazy schemes finally worked."

Haru manages a small giggle, thoughts drifting to Astra for a moment. "It's alright. I have a friend like that too. He probably would have been a little bit better at dispersing the crowd than I was."

The large group settles down on the couches and chairs in the hideout and Ai leaves for a moment to gather drinks and snacks for them. There's an awkward silence as everyone is waiting for someone else to speak up first.

Jeri, who's been holding back until now, finally breaks. "So are you two Tamers? Then there are others like you, right?" While she has no partner to visit anymore, she can't help but be excited for her friends. Jeri knows how much they've missed their Digimon and wants this to be the big break they deserve.

Susie can't hold back either and blurts out "And can you take us to the Digital World? Please?" She recalls that moment, seeing a smaller form of Lopmon fade away before her eyes. She just wants to see her friend again.

Henry chuckles and chides his sister and Jeri. "Why don't we try introducing ourselves first before asking them so much. My name is Jian-liang Lee but feel free to call me Henry. Most of my friends do."

One by one, the other Tamers introduce themselves in turn.

Haru beams at each of them. They're a lively group and seem like such close friends. It reminds him of his own friends. "My name is Haru Shinkai and this bookstore belong here belongs to my friend Ai Kashiki." He gestures to her as she returns with food in hand. "But uh, I'm assuming you really want to know more about my Buddy--"

"Gatchmon! Nice to meet ya!" He's clearly been holding himself back this whole time. Haru's glad he hasn't been Realized or he'd really be jumping around the room.

"I already like your Buddy," Kazu says with a grin. "He's as fun as Guilmon!"

"Well, that's one way to describe him," Haru says slightly teasingly, although not denying that his Buddy was fun as he sent a group text to everyone. "I've texted my friends to come over but the Digital World? My Buddy here is an Appmon and Agumon came from that world once but isn't it just a game?"

"But aren't Appmon also forms of artificial intelligence?" Henry muses. "I mean, Digimon used to be part of a game too but they've evolved past their initial purpose."

"They are forms of artificial intelligence," Haru agrees but doesn't add more to that explanation. "Do Appmon not exist where you come from?"

"Are you saying we're not in the Digital World then?" Kazu asks, looking a little downhearted. "I mean your Buddy is pretty cool but we were actually trying to get to the Digital World."

"Kazu, look around you," Rika said impatiently before Haru could answer. "There are humans everywhere, does this look like the Digital World to you?"

"Even for the human world though, it looks really advanced compared to where we came from," Takato interjects before Kazu can retort and those two start arguing. "I mean, Appmon for instance. Like the word application?"

"They are based off certain applications or what we call Apps for short," Haru explains. "For example, Gatchmon is a search engine Appmon and can find answers to pretty much anything."

"And where are these...apps...located?" Suzie presses fingers to her temples. This is so confusing and looking around, no one else seems to understand it either. Not even Henry.

Haru shifts his gaze as he thinks, trying to figure out how best to answer hers and everyone else's questions. There's something big he's forgetting, it feels like they're talking around each other.

Ai, who's been watching this whole exchange, grasps the problem. "Takato-san right?" At his soft nod she continues. "You said that this world is really advanced compared to yours. So I'm assuming then, you've never heard of apps or smartphones or anything."

Haru nearly hits his forehead. Of course! "What's the most advanced phone you have between all of you?" Immediately Rika pulls out her Sony Ericsson P800, which made Kazu and Kenta jealous as soon as they first laid eyes on it a month ago.

But now the phone looks like a cheap piece of junk compared to the smartphone Haru places next to it. "That's the phone type we use. It's called a smartphone and it has apps, or applications, installed into them. Each app has its own function and purpose."

Henry interjects, excitement playing on his face. Tech has always been his passion. "Which is what Gatchmon is, a search app."

"You bet! And I'm the best one there is." Gatchmon nods to himself, as if this is an indisputable fact and Haru laughs nervously.

Kenta breaks through the unease that starts to grow between the Tamers, asking a question no one else wants to. "I feel like I really don't want to know the answer to this but. What year is it now? Like here, in this place."

Haru answers automatically. "It's 2055."

"Two thousand and f-fifty...Okay..."

"Geez, that's a long way off from 2002." Rika doesn't even bother to snap at Kazu for such an obvious remark and Takato could tell that even she was disturbed by this.

There's a buzzing noise and Ai pulls out her own phone, secretly thankful for the distraction. This is a strange turn of events and she isn't sure how to deal with it just yet. Her eyes widen at the message. "Haru, the others are outside now. I'll go let them in."

As she leaves, the others turn to face Haru and he fidgets under the sudden attention, face growing hotter.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are the people coming in now?" Jeri asks softly, her warm and gentle expression quite reminiscent of his own childhood friend.

Haru faces Jeri and her kind expression makes him feel more at ease. "They're my friends, and fellow Appli Drivers."

Ai soon returns with the others and Haru stands up as Yuujin moves to his side.

"Haru, is everything okay?" Yuujin asks in concern. "You said it was an emergency."

"Takato-san here," and he quickly gestures to the young man, "and his friends can see Gatchmon and the others in CHIP form," Haru says to his own friends. "It seems as if they're from another dimension or another universe which sounds a little bit strange but…"

"Another universe?" Rei said, raising an eyebrow skeptically. "That doesn't exactly sound believable."

"It does if you look at the technology they have," Haru points out to his friend, knowing despite his friend having become more open with them, he still doesn't trust just anyone until proven otherwise. "They've never heard of smartphones and apps that we use nor do they know about Appmon. Digimon aren't just a game in their world."

Rei blinks, lowering his guard slightly at that, mulling over Haru’s words, while Hajime frowns a bit at this, looking at the Tamers group. "Wait, does that mean you're from the past? But you look around the same ages as we do."

"If we ever get back home, we're never trusting your portals again, Takato," Kazu says rolling his eyes. "Like at least the last two just didn't work, but sending us into the future?"

Takato's expression falls a bit at Kazu's words. "The portal looked similar but…"

Astra curiously picks up one of the Tamers' phones on the table and looks it over. "Dude, this looks ancient but I kinda feel it! My Dad would love me doing an Apptube video with something like this and I can just feel the views it would totally get!"

"Tora!" Eri hisses. "This is no time to be thinking of your Apptube videos."

Kazu reaches for his phone and Astra reluctantly gives it back, already cowed by Eri's scolding. "I know it's not as cool as any of yours or even Rika's but this here is still my baby."

Musimon elbows his Buddy. "I guess you aren't feeling those views after all." And Astra sighs, wishing he could have at least showed his dad.

"How do we even get home then? This portal suddenly appeared, sucked us up, and dropped us off here." Jeri begins to panic.

Takato is quick to comfort her. "Don't worry, with how advanced this world is I'm sure there's a fix for this whole thing."

"You mentioned some sort of temporal disturbance correct?" Hackmon injects, ignoring the cry of "normal words please!" from Kazu. Takato and Jeri both nod in response.

Henry is lost in thought, a finger to his chin as he speaks. "Maybe if we and Haru took you to the site we landed in. Would that help?"

Hajime nods, already whipping out his laptop. "It would definitely be a start. Hackmon, Oniichan, and I could check for any residual data in that area and work from there."

"And in the meantime I'm assuming you'll be staying here? You're welcome at my place too, since I live alone right now."

"Like a sleepover Yuujin?"

"Yep, a real big one Buddy." And he smiles while holding Offmon closer.

Eri sighs. "Sorry. I'd offer my apartment too but I still live with mom and that'd be hard to explain, even with her work schedule."

"Eri-chan it's okay, they should be thankful you're even offering them!"

"Don't say that Doka-chan!"

"It's fine everyone, they're more than welcome to stay here as long as they need to." Ai tries to placate her friends and this new group as best she can.

Suzie's attention leaves from watching the Appmon float around in CHIP form. "Wait a moment. All this sounds like we're just going straight home after we find that temporal whatever again. And then what? We'll be back at square one again. Maybe being here is our best shot at getting to our Digital World and finding our partners."

"That's true. There has to be some kind of clue at that spot. Like what Hajime said, some kind of trace of that portal, but one that could lead us to our partners' world. I think we should investigate that area again." A chorus of agreements come from the other Tamers at Takato's words.

"Listen, if you're from another world like you say you are then you're already at square one. The Digital World you're looking for is just a game here."

Haru faces Rei, surprise on his face. He didn't realize that they were searching for their partners and knew if it were Gatchmon, he would want to do everything he possibly could do to find him. “They won’t know until they try, Rei-kun. Just like we didn’t.”

"But they shouldn't get their hope's up either Haru,” Rei points out logically. “It’s not going to be that simple.”

Rika straightens, meeting Rei's eyes as she speaks. "Even if you're right, I still agree with Suzie. This is the first lead in years and we can't just give that up. Our partners mean too much to us for that."

Rei stays silent as he looks between the two women who both wear hard, determined looks on their faces. Around the room the others, now paying attention to their conversation, all stare back him with similar expressions. Even the quiet one, Takato, has a strength in his eyes that he can't deny. It reminds him of Haru and that thought takes him by surprise.

That same passion despite the odds being against them that he had seen in Haru when he had rescued Rei from Sakushimon, the same hope when his friend had made the decision that he would bring Yuujin back. This was the Tamers’ first lead-in and even if things looked impossible, they could not afford to doubt because of a fear of failure.

He thinks back to when his brother was missing and that no matter how little hope there was, he kept searching with Hackmon. How can he even think to betray that and tell them the same determination they have now is worthless. He sighs and shakes his head. "Alright. I'll help see if we can gather any leads."

Takato smiles at him and Rei feels his face flush at how much he resembles Haru again. "Thank you."

"That said," Ai interrupts gently. "We're going to have to keep a lower profile than usual. People who aren't chosen can't see the Appmon but passerby's did hear Kazu-san shouting about Digimon and the Digital World and people are curious beings."

"Dude, you shouted out about digimon in public?" Astra snickers at that. "I kinda feel that."

Kazu flushes as red as Rika's hair. "I was excited at seeing a Digimon or Appmon or whatever they're called okay?"

Takato rubs the back of his head, cheeks flushing a little in embarrassment. "I still am sorry about that. Kazu ran forward before any of us could stop him."

Rei shrugged dismissively. "People will probably dismiss it as an idiot going on about a video game. But that doesn't mean Ai is wrong either, we should keep a low profile as all types of people exist."

"Oi!" Kazu said, sounding genuinely offended. "Who you calling an idiot?"

"Geez, I wonder," Rika muttered sarcastically.

"Some of you could also stay with me," Haru offers kindly, stepping in as Rei ignores Kazu and offends him even more. "Mom already knows about Gatchmon and we have a guestroom and a couple of spare mattresses that we can put in the lounge too."

"We also have some spare rooms in the bookshop," Ai also adds. "We would have to get some mattresses though since the rooms are empty and not furnished but I'm sure we can manage that somehow. I could say Rika and Jeri are friends of mine or something."

"Ai-chan, you can't really lie," Eri points out bluntly causing both Haru and Yuujin to laugh.

"It's not really a lie," Ai flushes, giving all three of them a glare. "I mean since they're here, we will be friends eventually even if it's not the truth right now, right?"

"That would be very nice. I'd like that Ai-san." And Ai beams at Jeri. Jeri could sense the goodness from her right away and she proved it by taking them in immediately, giving them snacks, and offering her place to them. But thinking about that, what are their living arrangements going to be like? They all can't just stay in one place. That's way too cramped.

"Guys I hate to point out the obvious. Well actually I love to, because it annoys Rika so much," and Kazu completely ignores Rika’s glare, "but like are we all staying here or splitting up or..."

Yuujin crosses his arms and considers the question. "Well I'm guessing since all of you need to keep a low profile, you should split into groups of two or three and each one stays with one of us who can house you."

Haru continues. "Well I can take a couple of you in too. And Yuujin and Ai already said they could. I know Eri can't, and neither can Rei or Astra. So we'll go from there."

After plenty of disagreements about boys staying with girls and Henry absolutely refusing to budge on Suzie staying with him no matter what, eventually the arrangements are made.

With Rika and Jeri staying with Ai, Takato, Henry, and Susie staying with Haru, and Kazu and Kenta staying with Yuujin. They also decide to leave in small groups and space out the time in between. Everyone agrees to meet back at the hideout tomorrow by 9am _sharp,_ Haru stresses, and Takato knows immediately that Kazu and Kenta will be late. He feels bad for Yuujin already.

"Didn't you guys want to investigate that portal area? Although I'm totally not feeling today since you might have some randos still hanging around waiting for something else."

"I mean maybe everyone forgot by now. I'm sure we can just pop in real fast and check it out." Kenta looks hopeful, leg bouncing as if he has energy to spare. Probably after they realized this spacial thing is worth investigating.

Eri and Astra exchange a look, the former addressing him. "You'd be surprised by that. Some people are pretty stubborn, not to mention creepy." Kenta gulps not wanting to meet the kind of person who could give outgoing people like Eri and Astra that impression.

Rei's quiet voice cuts through the conversation. "If we're done now, I'll be going."

"Please don't mind my brother, what he means to say is that he wants to hurry and get started with the information gathering." Hajime types something in his laptop before closing it and continuing. "Also would someone mind lending us their digital device," and he holds up his Appli Drive to demonstrate, "so we can study it? It might hold some clues."

"I should be able to hack it and download any data. We can possibly use that for tracking if all goes well." Rei simply nods his agreement with Hackmon before leaving, Hajime and Hackmon right behind him after a more proper goodbye.

Haru sighs and bids Rei farewell. "Rei may seems prickly but he's very nice once you get to know him."

Kazu snorts loudly. "Yeah as nice as Rika I'm sure."

Rika rolls her eyes. "Shouldn't you get going now loser? You're holding the rest of us up."

"Yeah, yeah I'm out. See ya tomorrow guys." And with a few more goodbyes from Kenta and Yuujin they head out too. Twenty minutes after that Haru's group is out as well, leaving behind Ai, Jeri, and Rika.

"Well I hope Yuujin has a backbone or else the dorks are gonna walk all over him." Jeri lets out a scandalized "Rika!" but her giggles dampen the effect.

The two women see that Ai is smiling pleasantly. But there's a dangerous aura surrounding her. "Oh, I'm sure Yuujin will be just fine."


End file.
